Shifter assemblies in automotive vehicles with automatic transmissions allow the vehicle operator to select a mode of operation for the transmission from within a passenger compartment for the vehicle. Typically, the shifter assembly includes a base which is mounted to the floor pan of the vehicle.
The manufacturing assembly of vehicles may create build variations under some circumstances. As a result of such build variations, the shifter assembly may not align perfectly with reference to other vehicle components, particularly those within the passenger compartment that may be proximate to the shifter assembly, but not attached to the shifter assembly. However, reducing the build variations to maintain perfect alignment between these components results in high costs.